All the King's Challenges
by GoodKing0
Summary: Series of Orphaned Challenges/Suggestions/Plot Bunnies, mostly about Harry Potter. I don't have the time to write them now, so I would kindly appreciate someone to accept them and write them, possibly PMing me once the first chapter is up. Please, you're their only hope to ever exist!
1. CHALLENGE 1

**CHALLENGE 1**

**Thou Shall Not Suffer a Dark Lord to Live**

**(Harry Potter raised by the Magical Vatican Fic)**

11 February 1929: Italian Dictator Benito Mussolini signs the Lateran Pacts, a series of written agreements between the Kingdom of Italy and the Vatican City State. Unknown to the Italian Muggles, however, was a second series of pacts, signed the same day, which guaranteed the Magical Vatican State total control over all wizarding affairs in the Kingdom of Italy and its colonies in exchange of the Magical Vatican aid in case of a magical war. Thus Pacts had never been broken.

1 November 1981: A member of the Most Holly Oracular Order of Prophets, basically the Magical Vatican's personal seers, release ANOTHER prophecy, which basically says that the vanquisher of all evils is in Britain, is a wizard, is less than 2 years old is an orphan, is a Pureblood and has already destroyed a great evil either by himself or by proxy through the sacrifice of his mother. The Pope (Who is a wizard, as every Pope has been before him since 1929, and his also the absolute ruler of Magical Italy/Muggle Vatican) decides to get this prophesied vanquisher of all evils and mold him as a weapon of the Wizarding Catholic Church.

They get Harry (much to Dumbledore's Dismay), expatriate him in Italy, and train him since his youngest life to become the ultimate Monster Hunter/Dark Wizards Vanquisher/Demonologist/Exorcist/D&D Paladin/Etc. Etc..

24 July 1996: Yet ANOTHER Prophecy is spoken, this one only stating that, in order start his destiny as vanquisher of all evils, Harry must return to his home country (Britain) and save it from the local dark lord, and that his best lead to him is to attend Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry comply and, the first of September, armed with all the necessary equipment, board on the Hogwarts Express, ready for his first, real mission after years and years of training.

The story begins with him entering the first compartment, said compartment being occupied by three girls.

Hermione Granger. Luna Lvegood. Daphne Greengrass.

YOU DECIDE HOW IT GOES FROM HERE.

THE STORY MUST HOWEVER HAVE:

1- Lawful Neutral!Jack of All Trades!Harry: Harry is a ruthless soldier with a mission. This however doesn't mean he's evil or emotionless. He doesn't harm what he perceive as Innocents, but will kill whatever he considers a threat to his mission or others, even if it has surrendered. His morality has been thwarted in order to make him the perfect weapon, making him perceive everything (Spells, Weapons, Magical Creatures, People, Even Demons) as tools for his mission. He, however, abhors any kind of soul magic, considering it unnatural and unholy. He hates demons (Dementors are not demons, By the way, they are Shadows (A kind of ghost)), but understand that they're just Hell's Guardians and not the source of all evil (Humans are the source of most evils, anyway). He DOESN'T hate magical creatures and attacks them only if they're attacking him, and prefer to enslave them to his will through the use of [SOMETHING THAT IS UP TO THE WRITER] than to kill them. He has enough esoteric knowledge to summon a lesser demon through a ritual and force him to reveal the truth (Demons and Angels are omniscient) about something. Said rituals are however draining and usually grants him around four questions before the demon returns in the pits of hell. He mostly use Light Based Magic, through he posses a fully functional Holly Crossbow, sanctified seven times by the pope himself (Magical Sanctifications actually work, by the way), armed with either wooden (Ash Wood) or Silver bolts, both bolts and crossbow charmed unbreakables. He is NOT a fanatical christian, DOESN'T have many prejudices against women and has NOT taken a vote of chastity. Which bring us to...

2- Harry/Hermione/Luna/Daphne: It's symbolical. And the four of them are in a relationship ALL TOGETHER, so it's not an "Harry has three women who happens to like to play with each other", because they literally are a one true foursome where each participant cares for the other three in a romantic way. All of this is possible because one of the main concepts behind Magical Catholicism is: "Our magic is a gift from God. We must spread this gift in the world with new babies. Lots and lots of babies. So let's start a good, old orgy, shall we?" (Yes, Magical Catholicism is basically the Hippy version of the medieval conception of Witchcraft, with the believers hanging out in the woods, together and naked doing unspeakable things to each other's body).

3- Hufflepuff!Harry: Harry get sorted into Hufflepuff (Again, symbolical). The Fat Friar (Hufflepuff's Ghost) is more than what he seems.

4- Third World Country!Magical Britain: In the eyes of the rest of the wizarding world, Magical Britain is either Muggle Zimbawe (No offence meant for Muggle Zimbawe) or Europe's Laughing Stock. In both cases, it's still considered by many just like a Banana Republic. Also, most English Wizards are atheists (WHICH IS NOT NECESSARILY A BAD THING IN REAL LIFE BUT THAT, IN A WORLD WERE PEOPLE INTERACTS WITH DEMONS, ANGELS AND DEATH HIMSELF WITH A DAY TO DAY BASIS, NOT BELIEVING IN A SUPERIOR FORCE WHO ISN'T THE SO CALLED "Greater Good" IS KIND OF DUMB. IT'S ARBITRARY SKEPTICISM AT ITS FINEST).

5- Ron and Draco Bashing: Make it Mild Bashing, I don't want it to become the main focus of the story.

6- Senile Dumbledore: The best kind of Dumbledore.

7- VOLDEMORT TIMELINE: Voldemort didn't menage to find the stone in 1991/92, and died of starvation in the chamber with the mirror, the only way out blocked by impassable flames. Dumbles found Quirrel's Body only month after his death, Voldemort's wraith long gone. Ginny got killed during the whole Chamber of Secrets Fiasco, her soul and magic drained by Diary!Riddle. The basilisk is still in the chamber, awaiting for any Parselmouth willing to give him orders (the Basilisk will remain faithful to his current master until he dismiss him, then he will wait in the chamber for another Parselmouth). The basilisk, being a giant ass snake, doesn't held any political alliance, and couldn't care less about mammals' blood status. He's also a fan of William Wordsworth and the other English romantic poets, God only knows why and how. Sirius killed Wormtail and got subsequently kissed by a Dementor. Diary!Riddle then freed Barty Crouch Jr. and stayed an entire year searching for himself before starting the whole Tri-Wizard-Tournament Rouse. After luring Cedric in the graveyard, Diary!Riddle restores Voldemort's life. Cedric's body disappears. Dumbledore, in his infinite wisdom, start preaching to the whole wizarding world the return of Voldie with the subtlety of a sledgehammer, thus alienating the masses. The ministry starts a smearing campaign against him with the daily prophet. Diary!Riddle Becomes Voldie second in command. They free the Death Eaters from Azkaban. Diary!Riddle and Bellatrix starts a sexual relationship. A group composed by Diary!Riddle, both the Lestrange Brothers, Barty Crouch Jr, Crabble Sr and Goyle Sr raids the ministry in order to get the Prophecy. IT'S A TRAP! The Prophecy Hall is filled with Aurors. The 4 of the 6 Death Eaters manage to escape, both the Lestrange Brothers _mysteriously _and _simultaneously _tripping inside the Veil of Death despite the fact both brothers where with the other 4 Death Eaters and several feet away from said veil. After the raid, the Minister STILL doesn't admit Voldemort's return, however DOES admit the existence of a Death Eaters Revival lead by Barty Crouch Jr and some young, charming fellow dressed in some old school robes. And is somewhere around here that our story begin.

8- HERMIONE TIMELINE: YEAR 1: Everything is the same as book one until Halloween. Ron is a prick with her, thus making her run away crying in the bathroom, where she triggers a random encounter with a Wild Mountain Troll. Nobody comes to her rescue, this forcing her to defend herself by banishing bathroom sinks against the Troll's head, killing him. The teachers arrive soon after the fact and Dumbledore, in his infinite wisdom, condemn Hermione for the killing of the Troll, penalizing Gryffindor of 50 points. McGonegall tries to stop him for doing so, but she is swiftly overruled by the Headmaster. Her housemates also start harassing her for the 100 points lost and, After Slitherin Victory of both House and Quidditch cups, Ron utter the immortal line: "It would have been better if she was killed by that Troll, bloody idiot made us lose the House Cup...". Hermione eagerly returns home, friendless and alone.

YEAR 2: Hermione returns at Hogwarts. On the Hogwarts express, not wanting to meet any of her yearmates, she sits in an empty compartment. Said empty compartment is promptly filled by Luna and Ginny, Best Female Friends Forever. Hermione would really want to read alone, but she cannot find in her hardened heart to deny the two firsties of the gift of knowledge. She answer their questions about the school and soon later the three of them are locked in a conversation and in Hermione Heart the sparkle of hope that maybe this time she will find some real friends... Until Ron enters the compartment. It turns out Ginny is her sister and that their mother, Mrs Weasley, didn't want her to hang out with the wrong kind of people, the wrong kind of people apparently being Slytherins and Girls who periodically fight Trools inside the girls' loo. Mrs. Weasley does also find Ginny's closeness with that Lovegood girl as unhealthy, so has tasked Ron on keeping an eye on her sister. How does he do it? By dragging away from Hermione and Luna the little girl and throwing her in a world of strangers and her four brothers, three of them too busy with their lives to spend too much time with her and the other one too lazy to actually spend time with her. The year starts, Luna become a Ravenclaw, Ginny a Gryffindor, Hermione and Luna become friends, Ginny is forced to drift apart from them, despite both her and Luna still secretly meet at night. Around Christmas, the first victim of the basilisk is Ron. The petrification of a pureblood cause social unrest. There's an inquiry. Diary!Riddle panics and force Ginny inside the Chamber of secrets before he had planned. He drains her soul and magic. Ginny disappears. Luna is broken. Ron is cured. The weasleys grieve Ginny's disappearance. Molly accuses Luna. There's no ground for a process despite Wizarding Britain's Kangaroo Courts, but still, Luna is ostracized by her non-Slytherin schoolmates, who think of her as the new heir of Slytherin. Hermione, now her only friend, is ostracized with her. The year ends. As a side note, Lockhart gets fired for incompetence and starts a brilliant carrier as Master Obliviator for the Ministry of Magic.

YEAR 3: Normal School Year if you don't count the escaped mass murderer. Luna and Hermione are still ostracized by most of the school. They're however not bullied because, as Luna had once candidly pointed out in front of most of her housemates, "Only a Moron would bully someone that controls a beast capable of petrifying people". Hermione takes Ancient Runes and Arithmancy as electives. At Arithmancy, the professor forces her students to do their homework in pairs. Hermione is assigned with Daphne Greengrass, No-Nonsense Pureblood Heiress who is also one of the few Slytherins who gained her Potion Marks with hard work instead of the teacher's favoritism. They don't become Actual Friends, let's just say they both tolerate each other. And Luna's too, who was now practically attached to Hermione as a second limb. Years end. On a side note, Lupin quit once Sirius is kissed. He retires in the English Countryside, the sheep his only company. He will meet Auror Tonks at Sirius Funeral, her, Ted and Andromeda the only other people there. They will never meet again.

YEAR 4: Basically book 4 without Harry in the tournament. Krum doesn't invite Hermione to the Ball, Draco's and the ret of the school lies perfectly fooling him in believing that Hermione is basically the wicked consort of the Slytherin Heir. Surprising everyone is Daphne who invites Hermione to the Yule Ball, as a friend. Luna asks Neville to go to the ball with her in order for her to pass some time with Hermione. Nevile, despite being terrorized by the younger girl, accepts in order to not be dateless. Nothing of importance happens at the ball, the three girls and a very nervous Neville passing quite a pleasant night. Next Day, Skitter publish an article about a greedy, gold-digging muggleborn trying to ensnare the fortune of a respectable pureblood heiress. The day after that, the Daily Prophet enters in a legal battle with the Abbot, Greengrass & Davies, soundly loosing it and having to retract the article, fire Skitter and also pay both the litigation costs and a compensation for both Hermione and Daphne. Rest of the year goes smoothly after that. Moody quits because he had been entrapped in a trunk for the whole year.

YEAR 5: Normal school year. Nobody believes Dumbledore except the Order and the Longbottoms. Year ends. The Weasley twins, who had both quit pranking after Ginny's death, both leave Hogwarts to go to work at the ministry with Percy, who has stayed loyal to his family, not wanting to lose anyone else, and is still together with Penelope Clearwater. Umbridge gets fired for incompetence and sadism. She returns to her role of Undersecretary. Both Ginny's and Cedric's bodies are still missing.

9-The writer can do whatever he wants with Draco and Neville before the beginning of the Fanfic, just please, don't bash Neville and find him someone to be with. Hanna Abbot and Susan Bones would both be fine. As in the three of them. Together. If you catch my meaning.

10-And most Important of all, IT MUST NOT BE ANGSTY! EVERYTHING BUT THE BLOODY ANGST, PLEASE!


	2. CHALLENGE 2

**CHALLENGE 2**

**A Blink in the Dark**

**(Or, Harry Potter/The Darkness/Dishonored Crossover)**

**BACKSTORY**

1- The Dursleys abandoned Harry at an orphanage at the age of 3. And when I say Orphanage, I mean an horrible, Oliver Twist-Like kind of Orphanage filled evil, sadistic Nuns quite fond of beatings.

2- At the age of 5, Harry is visited in a dream by the Outsider (Dishonored), an elegantly dressed man who should represent some sort of Whale-Like Eldritch Abomination from a plagued universe. He recruits him as one of his agents, giving him pretty much the same speech he gave to Corvo and Granting him his mark (The tattoo on the back of Corvo's Left Hand in the game, the one that permit him to have all his cool powers). Harry can now use Mark I Blink (Teleportation) and Mark II Dark Vision (Can see people/Useful Stuff/Runes and Bone Trinkets/Etc behind walls/Darkness/Etc. He can also sense the presence of Runes and Bone Trinkets). He needs to get Outsiders Runes in order to get new powers.

3- The Outsider Mark, however, clash against Voldemort's soul in Harry's scar. as the Horcrux and the Mark fight against each other (Causing Harry serious physical and Psychological pain, by the way) a third party awakens, deep inside Harry. It's the Darkness (The Darkness), another Eldritch Abomination from the void before the creation. It claims Harry as his new Host, destroying the Horcrux in the process and granting the Mark to successfully take hold. It now grants Harry with:

A: Two tentacles growing from his back, both ending with semi-sentient shark jaws, one to slash, the other to grab. The tentacles disappear if he's touched by direct light.

B: 5 Darklings (Think "Insane, violent house elves of Doom that dies when touched by direct Light"), the 4 from the first game and "Jack" (As in Union Jack) from the second one.

C: Super-Regeneration/Immortality as Long as Harry is not touched by direct light.

4- After achieving all those almighty powers, 5 years old Harry BURN THE ORPHANAGE TO THE GROUND, TRAPPING THE NUNS INSIDE BUT FREEING THE OTHER ORPHANS.

5- He's shortly after kidnapped by The Brotherhood (The Darkness), who rises him as one of they own, providing him with some sort of family, if not a corrupted, twisted one.

6- At Harry's Twelfth birthday, after an act of accidental magic, the Brotherhood put Harry in a padded cell. They then strap him to a chair, reassuring him that they're doing it for his own good, and then STARTS TORTURING THE LIFE OUT OF HIM.

7- After the Third Torture (The Blinding Sun (The Darkness II)), Harry, enraged, levels the Brotherhood temple to the ground, extinguishing the Brotherhood.

8- He then receives, one year late, his first Hogwarts Letter.

THE STORY BEGINS WITH HARRY STARTING HIS FIRST YEAR AT HOGWARTS ONE YEAR LATE AS HE BOARDS THE TRAIN, HIS DARKNESS POWERS HIDDEN IN ORDER TO NOT STARTLE THE NORMAL WIZARDS, HIS DARKLINGS CRAMMED INSIDE HIS THIRD TRUNK. (Harry has Three Trunks. His Second Trunk contains several relics he had stolen at the Brotherood, along with a recently captured Boggart (As Anti-theft measure), while the first one contains his school stuff.

**THE STORY MUST HAVE:**

1- Power-Hungry!Mad!Dark!Chaotic!Evil!Ravenclaw!Harry: Harry get's sorted into Ravenclaw, and has a Deadpool approach to Mayhem and death. He starts Hogwarts during the 91/92 school year (BOOK 2), but he's forced to start as a first year despite being twelve. He also hears The voice of The Darkness telling him to kill and maim and murder and rape. He tends to do stuff just "For the Evulz", and would do everything in order to achieve more power. He currently owns An Augurey (Hedwig), a Boggart (Bob), the Abysmal Maw (He knows the words to make it work), the Crescent of the Sun, the Deceiver Grasp, the Thumb Screws, the Blinding Sun (All relics from The Darkness) and the one-handed crossbow from Dishonored. He has to obtain Gryffindor's Sword later in the story.

2- Angelus!Follower of the Abbey of the Everyman!Luna: Luna is the host of the Angelus (The Darkness), the embodiment of Light's Righteous Rage (Basically, the ultimate Knight Templar), like her mother was before her. She's still Luna, thought. She becomes friends with Harry, since both of them are in the same year, same house, and both of them are ostracized by their schoolmates. Both of them know that, one day, they will probably be forced by the forces their playing host to to kill each other. They also have pet name for each other, "Frigid Light Whore" for her and "Psychopathic Dark Filth" for him. She's also a follower of the Abbey of the Everyman (Dishonored), and owns an Overseer Music Box (Dishonored Again), a device whose music disrupts Harry's powers of the Outsider, and the Roanoke's Bane, a relic from The Darkness II. She must quote/be seen follow at least one of the seven strictures (Dishonored) at least once in the story.

3- Dead!Ghost!Hermione: Since Harry never went to Hogwarts during the 90/91's year, Hermione got killed by the Troll. She returned as a Ghost, where she discovered that her parents memories of her had been wiped out shortly after her death and that she cannot leave Hogwarts unless she find something to bind to and asks someone to carry it outside the castle, in which case she's unable to leave a certain radius from it. She's found by Harry weeping in the Library, where she's now residing. They "Befriend" there. She has also made friends with Peeves, who has taken pity of the poor child and have taught her some Poltergeist Powers, just like he taught Myrtle how to flood her bathroom way back in the fifties. She can now alter her appearance in order to resemble herself at any given age so that she's not forced to remain in the body of a eleven years old forever. She also hates Ron Weasley with all of her might, since she consider him the cause of her premature death. Only Harry and Luna can touch her.

4- Ron and Draco!Mild Bashing: The don't have to be shown under the best of lights, that's all.

5- Good but Senile!Dumbledore: Who still thinks that Harry is a poor, fragile boy who needs help.

6- Harry/Hermione/Luna very weird LOVE TRIANGLE: (IF YOU WANT TO END IT WITH LUNAR HARMONY, THAT'S FINE, JUST START IT AS A LOVE TRIANGLE AND THEN MAKE IT END AS LUNAR HARMONY)

7- A Bittersweet Ending: (Something like: "Our hero and his girl(s) are fine, living their lives in luxury on some kind of tropical beach, but Great Britain has descended into chaos because they had let the bad guys win.(IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE LIKE THAT)).


	3. CHALLENGE 3

**(Inspired by Harry Potter Fanfic "Crack'd Mirror")**

**The Destiny Defenders (But you can name the actual Team whatever you like)**

**BACKSTORY**

Alternative Universe.

Harry dies of hypothermia the night he's deposited on the Dursley's doorstep.

Nobody notices till the summer of 1990.

Of course, Dumbledore's fine with that, changing his plan in order to fit Neville Longbottom...

Only to have him die with Cedric in the Graveyard at the end of his fourth year.

Dumbledore is now desperately in need of a savior...

Until the Devil appears to him, offering him not one, but a complete team of 5 fifteen years' old Harry Potters in exchange of the right on all the souls of all past, present and future members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Dumbledore Accepts.

**THIS STORY MUST CONTAIN:**

A- Team of 5 Different Harry Potters: 5 Harry Potters from 5 different realities must form a Team of Superheroes/Anti-Terrorism Squad while also attending Hogwarts. They can leave the school grounds at any given moment in time, and will never return to their native reality (Dumbledore lies to them about that). Needless to say that, together, they fight crime.

B- Evil!Dumbledore: He made a pact with the devil, guys. THE DEVIL. Of course, he still think himself as the Big Good of the story.

C- As many years of crime fighting as possible.

**THE TEAM IS COMPOSED BY:**

1- Canon!Harry: Exactly What it Says on the Tin. He's the same Gryffindor that we all know and love from the main series. Better yet, he's the same Harry Potter from the beginning of Book 5, so he's currently in full Raging Angst Mode. He's (Surprisingly) the Leader of the team.

2- Sorcerer Supreme!Genius!Ravenclaw!Nerd/Geek!Socially-Awkward!Harry (Nerd!Harry for short): All-Powerful Ravenclaw with a mastery in Wandless and Wordless magic from an alternate reality, Nerd!Harry's intelligence and ability in the use of the magical arts are second only to his immense love for Pop Culture. If only he hadn't taken Socially Awkward and Timid as flaws during the character creation...

3- Guerrilla-Fighter!Squib!Super-Soldier!Harry (Soldier!Harry for short): An Harry Potter who has been stripped away of his magical powers, in his universe he leads a resistance composed by Squibs, Muggles and Muggleborns against the Tyrannical Ruling of Gellert Grindelwald and his new pet Muggle, Margaret Tatcher. He has extensive knowledge in both magical and Muggle weapons, and can basically fight with anything at hand. He dismisses Voldemort as a threat, having faced a far worst Dark Lord in his universe, and his muscular mass has been enhanced through the injection of an experimental, self-replicating drug in his bloodstream, which basically makes him Captain America. If captain America had the hunger of a Sayan and entered in a blood frenzy when surrounded by enemies.

4- Female!Hufflepuff!Jesus!Harry (Anastasia Bella Potter for short): Mary Sue whose stunning look and bitchy personality have caused many men and women to fall head over heels for her, and whose purity has redeemed even the most evil of villains. That's about it.

5- Evil!Dark!Mad!Petty!Stereotypical-Villain!Necromancer!Slytherin!Harry (Dark Lord Potter for short): Evil bastard with greasy hair from another universe whose control over the dead have no equals. Think of a crime, any crime, and he has probably committed it. Several times. Over your parents' grave. As he was raping your little sister. Before killing her, turning her in an undead, and then raping her again. Having already conquered his home plane, he see's his current predicament as an opportunity to spread some mayhem in another world. He tends to overreact at everything, and has the habit to speak solely with the third person. He's also VERY petty, and we will later find out that his natural father is his reality's Severus Snape.

**THE PAIRINGS ARE:**

1- Canon!Harry/Ginny (Hey, it's Canon!Harry, what did you expect?)

2- Nerd!Harry/Hermione.

3- Soldier!Harry/Female!Harry (Someone in the story MUST point out the possible self-incest this comports).

4- Evil!Harry/Luna (Where Luna is worst than him. Far, far worst. And he likes it)


	4. CHALLENGE 4

**CHALLENGE 4**

**The Good, The Mad and the Devil**

**(Marvel Comics Universe Fic)**

**BACKSTORY**

In the dark of the night in one of his apartment, Mercenary Wade Wilson, A. K. A. Deadpool, receives the unexpected visit of Mephisto. The prince of Hell has decided to hire him in order to capture and generally stop the work of Quephisto, a petty reality bending entity who is disgracing Mephisto's good name by killing super-heroines, cancelling marriages, creating sue-ish self inserts and generally altering reality for his demented aims.

Deadpool would like to accept, but he's afraid to be not powerful enough to defeat a Reality Bending Entity...

Before he can try to scam Mephisto in order to get back his Herald of Galactus' powers, however, it is revealed to Deadpool that he will not go alone in such a dangerous mission.

Squirrel Girl will help him too.

**THE STORY MUST HAVE**

1- Deadpool and Squirrel Girl Fourth Wall Defenders: Deadpool and Squirrel Girl must have the ultimate Team Up as they undo everything Quephisto ever did to the Marvel Universe in order to flush him out and then deliver it to Mephisto. Squirrel Girl must have some sort of internal struggle because of that.

2- Doctor Doom: Doctor Doom must make at least an apparition. He must be Badass.

3- Carlie Cooper: Carlie Cooper must be revealed to be a construction created by Quephisto in order to maintain Spider-Man under his evil thumb. She must DIE!

4- One More Day: The events of One More Day must be either undone or revealed to both Peter and Mary Jane. Up to the writer what happens to them next.

5- Peter/MJ's daughter: The never existed daughter of Peter and MJ will return, revealing herself as an agent of the Living Tribunal after the magical abortion that occurred after the events of One More Day. She's all powerful, and pissed off at both her parents and Quephisto.

6- Jean Gray and the Wasp: Jean Gray and the Wasp must return from the dead, somehow. Up to the writer what happens next.

7- As Much Awesommes As Possible!

PAIRINGS UP TO THE WRITER


	5. CHALLENGE 5

**The Rise of the Dark Tyrants**

**(A Teen Titans' Fanfic Request...)**

**BACKSTORY**

The Teen Titans get transported in an alternate Evil dimension. That's about it, really...

**THE STORY MUST HAVE**

1- A Team composed by 5 evil versions of the Teen Titans, called the Dark Tyrants.

2- Alternate!Slade being the head of the rebelion against the Dark Tyrants' "tyrannical" ruling. He must be called **DEATHSTROKE!**

**THE TEAM MUST BE COMPOSED BY...**

1- Evil!Raven: De Facto Leader of the Dark Tyrants who rules with an iron fist Jump City from her throne room inside Tyrants' Tower. She's stuck in her demonic, four eyed state.

2- Evil!Beast Boy: Evil!Raven Attack Dog. He's stuck in Werebeast mode.

3- Evil!Cyborg: Who shed his last semblances of humanity in order to become the ultimate being by uploading his mind inside Tyrants' Tower computer system. He controls his legions of Cybots (basically Standard Sladebots) in order to maintain the Tyrants' fascist government.

4- Evil!Starfire: Alien Princess escaped from the death sentence after her failed coup d'etat on her home world. She's a sadist.

5- Evil!Robin: Who is actually Damian Wayne and has killed the original Robin, thus taking up the mantle of Nightwing. He has an obsession with killing Deathstroke.

**PAIRINGS**

Evil!Raven/Evil!Beast Boy: Up to the writer how to define their... Relationship. (Do they have feelings for each other? Are they exclusive? and so on...)

**ABSOLUTELY NOT RAVEN/ROBIN!**

Rest of the pairings up to the writer...


End file.
